User blog:Cursed warrior 343/Dragger
Name: Dragger Powers: Peak human condition Enhanced Accuracy Computer operation intuition Criminology Intuition Hacking intuition Interrogation intuition Psychological intuition Enhanced preparedness Combat specialist Killing Intuition Backstory: He will never forget the day the truth hit him in the face and when he transformed in such a fast time to him. Dragger was once a hero known as the Urban Knight. Even in his heroic days his methods were ruthless but only to criminals. But that all changed one day when his arch-nemesis Salent attacked one of the mexican cartels' drug storages to steal the money from them. It was Urban Knight's mission to stop Salent before he uses the resources to come up with another twisted plan. Urban Knight fought through Salents deranged henchmen before finally reaching him. Then to Urban Knight's surprise his most evil enemy said this: "(laughs faintly) you know whats funny Urby? all those years you thought you had me figured out. Thought that you knew me. Thought that you were above me. But in this world no one is gifted with wings. You think you are a hero but im veerryy sure that all those people you killed to get to me would say otherwise. You are nothing more then those gangsters on the street who think they own the world (laughs evily) you were using me as a mirror so everyone would look at the greater evil and somehow see a hero in you" .*Urban Knight draws his gun in a haste* "Ah, Its always been this way huh Urby? ready to kill me, ready to end it easily in one shot but you never did. You know why? because you need me to convince yourself that you are not the villian yet deep down you know the truth, you are just as murderous and crazy as I am." Urban Knight: I-I am not!!! "(mockingly) I am not!!!. Just think of what you did before reaching me. All those lives that were troubled and could have been saved. All of those many times you willingly sacrificed people for the greater good. All the while selfishly ranting denial. (*Salent slowly draws his gun and puts it against his head*) You're going to be a great villian (Laughs loudly and Insanely). And those were Salent's last words before he shot himself. After that it was almost like a curse. With Salent gone and forgotten and his misdeeds lost to history the only grisly murders that were recently being commited now where the ones belonging to the Urban Knight. A man who was once known to the city as a hero was now being called a "sociopath" "murderer" "sadistic bastard". But that was not even close to the worst that happend. Urban Knight's mind was deeply affected as he now had no "mirror" to compare to. This lead to him descending into villiany and even taking on so much of Salents sociopathic traits that metaphorically The Urban Knight died. All that was left was Dragger. With no known heroes to stop him he roamed and practically ruled the city of Entropolis with an iron fist and killed all of those who would dare oppose him reminding the city who was truely in charge Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet